Tazer
by Luminide
Summary: During a fight with a souped-up Dr. Light, Beastboy can't keep his eyes on the action. He's too busy staring up at that perfect Summer night sky, thinking of someone. BB/Rae, little bita fluff. Reviews create life! Depending on Rs, might be 2nd chap.


Disclaimer, baby. I don't own Teen Titans, nor anything even vaguely related to them.

____  
Tazer

_________________________________________________________________

The night was the perfect sort of summer night- mild, but with a slight cool gust every so often. Beastboy tilted his head up to the inky, liquid black sky, dazzled by both the stars and city lights set against it. Too bad he didn't have much time to enjoy it.

"This is your last warning, Dr. Light!" Robin caterwauled for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

Beastboy wearily contemplated this while he waited for the next surge of attacks. He knew no one would ever _actually _stop their wrong doing merely because a spiky-headed teenage kid told them to, but supposed his leader he felt obliged to at least give a fair warning before he and his team slammed any wrong doer in jail. Did the guy have to offer a warning every five minutes, though? It was pretty tiresome, even a little embarrassing.

The tall man clad in various white electronics ignored Robin's words, just as he had every other time, and lunged forward, bad puns at the ready as well as an oddly square handgun. "Your tone towards a superior _SHOCKS_ me, boy!" he shouted in his gravelly voice as he fired several projectiles from the weapon. As they flew through the air, blinding blue electricity leapt between them manically until they met the brick of a nearby building. The resulting explosion shook the ground and temporarily blinded the Titans. Beastboy, who was particularly close to the blast, was just able to tear away in the form of a hare while the concrete and glass collapsed down onto the street.

Rejoining his team, he threw an arm around Raven for support while he caught his breath. "DUDE, that was way too close," he whined, grabbing a stitch in his side. The moment he began breathing normally, Raven shrugged him off grudgingly and turned her eyes to Robin, as the rest did after her, for orders.

"New tactic," the Boy Wonder proclaimed stiffly. "Aw, really? Just when I thought your yelling was getting to 'im ," Cyborg cut in smartly. Robin's hair seemed to bristle in annoyance. "Raven, he's obviously still terrified of you; do everything you can to startle him. Starfire and Cyborg, focus on getting that gun away from him. Beastboy," here Robin turned to him with a friendly smirk, "Try not to get caught in another explosion. You and I will take him down after Raven trips him up." Beastboy replied with a mock-sour look, which faded to a lopsided grin almost immediately. Finally, Robin whipped around in the dramatic pose they had been waiting for, bird-a-rangs in hand.

"Titans, go!"

Four of them rocketed forward, powers and weapons extended and ready—all except Beastboy, who stumbled forward, head tilted backwards to the sky once more. So pretty…it really wasn't often that the night looked so good, especially from the city. Maybe tonight, he thought excitedly, he'd sneak away and sleep in the park…

"BB!!"

…yeah, he'd pack his favorite plush green and orange blanket, maybe a midnight snack of some soychips…

"Friend Beastboy!!"

…Hell yeah, and maybe he'd invite Raven to go with him. It was a long shot, but she liked nighttime, right? Maybe she'd agree, even if it was observing the sky with him of all guys…

"Beastboy, look out!"

His ears twitched, but their calls didn't really register.

Perhaps, with some luck and the right words, they'd snuggle in his blanket. Then he could coolly make his move and…

"Beastboy!"

Raven's voice snapped him from his stupor, and he whirled around. A flash of blue crossed his vision, followed by a sharp metallic taste and feel on his neck. Someone was howling, high and long, making his ears ache. Who was that? Who was hurt? He couldn't even see- no, he couldn't see! And, and- his mouth was opened, why was that? He closed it and the reality of what just happened smashed into his scrambled thought process like the T-car through a cement wall. It was his voice making all that noise—_his_ body being hurt. Shocked. Hit by one of those round, spiky, electric bullets they had been dodging for the past hour.

Once the facts caught up with him, so did the pain coursing through his back. Something—no doubt the disk—was burrowed deep within the back of his neck, but protruding all the same. Unable to control himself, he ripped at it wildly with claws he had not summoned, making hot liquid he could not see slide down the curve of his spine.

Unbeknownst to him, he had fallen to the street some time ago, screeching bloody murder and shaking from the tips of his ears pointed ears to his toes. Robin screamed orders that could be barely heard over Beastboy's pained racket, but before they could be followed one Titan had already launched an attack that would haunt Dr. Light so horrifically that the man would never so much as enter his own bedroom without a spotlight.

Moments later, a panting Raven and shivering Starfire slammed into the pavement at their green friend's side, Star rushing to carefully pin him and Raven attempting to find the source of the electricity. The demon girl's fingers frantically ran along the ridges of his spine until they felt bloody metal. As she made to yank it from his skin, he let loose a particularly loud snarl and broke free from the alien holding him. He hurled himself into the front of Raven's leotard, nuzzling her chest while wailing words so incoherent she could not understand.

At that moment, he was more a child than she had ever thought he could be—yet more a man than she wanted to admit. Earlier that evening they had witnessed a single bullet annihilate an entire coffee shop; that he could withstand that amount of electricity so close to his central nervous system astounded her.

Though he continued to scream and rake his rapidly transforming claws through the rocky asphalt, she seized the opposing object. Electricity erupted up her palm and crackled in her ears, delighted at capturing another victim. Its victor was short, however, for she mustered just enough will power to thrust her arm from her teammate's body, casting the weapon down the street where Starfire cast a starbolt to destroy it.

Beastboy's body went limp against Raven's torso with a final crackle of blue. Her breath hitched, not merely because of the close contact, but also in response to the awful soreness that she felt. Silently, she marveled over it as she moved a hand hesitantly to his hair. He had endured nearly 2 minutes of constant, high-voltage shock…a slim 3 seconds had left her quivering. Starfire's eyes were quickly gathering tears. "Robin!" she bawled leaping to her feet and motioning to him wildly. He and Cyborg bowled their way through the several police who had been waiting on the sidelines for their defeat over Dr. Light.

"Is he breathing? How's his heart rate?"

"Damn, BB, you idiot!!"

Cyborg was nearly in angry tears while Robin actually looked badly shaken for once. As soon as Beastboy's hands gripped the concrete, though, they both let out bated breath and sunk down next to their companions, dignity long gone and replaced by exhaustion and loyalty.

Raven groaned and dragged herself to lean against Cyborg's arm, the first immovable object she spotted. Beastboy stirred again in her lap, but didn't try to move. Worried out of her right mind, she pulled him up by his shoulders to face her.

Blood from the back of his neck had made its way to his face due to his rapid shaking and flailing; he had to blink it out of his eyelashes to see properly. When he did, he stared with dilated emerald eyes for as long as he could, willing himself not to blink.

Maybe tonight he wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the park, but the few brief moments staring into Raven's starry eyes set against that admirable liquid black sky would more than make up for that.

_________________________________________________________________

I saved this A/N for last for a reason. Now that you've read this one shot (hopefully), I'd like to ask you to take a split second and type out a thought or two and submit it. While overlooking that this is my first fanfiction ever.

I may consider making a sequel it this, since I sort of left BB bleeding all over Raven in the middle of the street. But I'm only a part-time writer, so I don't trust my judgment. Review with your opinion on the subject, kay?

-Lu


End file.
